robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Treehouse TV
This is a list of programs broadcast in first-run or reruns by Treehouse TV, a Canadian television channel launched on November 1st, 1997 and owned by Corus Entertainment (formerly owned by Shaw Communications) which airs live action and animated programs. The channel first aired ROBLOX Family on February 15th, 2004, and reran until March 28th, 2012. Current programming Original programming Animated series # Bali and You! (March 14th, 2019-present) # The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot Know That! (August 7th, 2010-present) # Chop Chop Ninja (December 3rd, 2018-present) # Chop Chop Ninja Challenge (November 24th, 2014-present) # Cupcake and Dino: General Services (December 2nd, 2018-present) # Esme & Roy (August 18th, 2018-present) # Kid Paddle (September 1st, 2003-February 27th, 2011; March 19th, 2015-July 12th, 2017; March 9th, 2019-present) # Little Charmers (January 12th, 2015-present) # Luna and Cozy (May 11th, 2009-December 29th, 2015; March 14th, 2019-present) # Max & Ruby (October 21st, 2002-present) # My Big Big Friend (August 20th, 2011-present) # Ranger Rob (September 5th, 2016-present) # Rusty Rivets (January 16th, 2017-present, was originally going to premiere in fall 2016) # Snowsnaps (September 1st, 2018-present) # Toopy and Binoo (January 3rd, 2005-present) ## Toopy and Binoo: Captain You (2007-present) ## Toopy and Binoo: Magic You (2007-present) ## Toopy and Binoo: Fabulous You (2007-present) # Toopy and Binoo (season 3) (April 7th, 2019-present) # Yure and You (March 7th, 2003-May 29th, 2016; January 21st, 2019-present) Live-action series # Miss Persona (January 7th, 2019-present) # Splash'N Boots (2015-present) Acquired programming Animated series # Abby's Flying Fairy School (2018-present) (acquired from the Public Broadcasting Service) # Baby Alan (March 2nd, 2006-February 27th, 2011; March 2nd, 2019-present) (acquired from Universal Kids/PBS Kids Sprout) # Barbie Dreamtopia ''(2016-present) (acquired from ???) # ''Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (2015-present) (acquired from Nick Jr. UK) # Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present) (acquired from Nick Jr.) # Blue's Clues (1997-2006, 2016-2017, 2019-present) (acquired from Nick Jr.) # Bubble Guppies (2010-present) (acquired from Nick Jr.) # Butterbean's Café (2019-present) (acquired from Nick Jr.) # Chomp Squad (2018-present) (acquired from ???) # Cleo & Cuquin (April 5th, 2019-present) (acquired from Televisa) # Corn & Peg (March 4th, 2019-present) (acquired from Nick Jr.) # Dora the Explorer (August 14th, 2000-present) (acquired from Nick Jr.) # Dora and Friends: Into the City! (September 6th, 2014-present) (acquired from Nick Jr.) # Enchantimals (2018-present) (acquired from ???) # Go, Diego, Go! (2005-present) (acquired from Nick Jr.) # Hey Duggee (2016-present) (acquired from BBC) # Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (2018-present) (acquired from Discovery Family) # Masha and the Bear (full series, including shorts) (2016-present) (all acquired from ???) ## Masha's Spooky Stories (February 15th, 2018-present) ## Masha's Tales ''(October 21st, 2017-present) # ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-present) (acquired from Discovery Family) # Nella the Princess Knight (2017-present) (acquired from Nick Jr.) # Octonauts (2010-present) (acquired from BBC???) # Peppa Pig (January 2013-present) (acquired from Nick Jr. UK) # PJ Masks (October 22nd, 2016-present) (acquired from Disney Junior and France Televisions) # Robocar Poli (2017-present) (acquired from EBS) # Shopkins (2015-present) (acquired from ???) # Sunny Day (2017-present) (acquired from Nick Jr.) # Super BOOMi (May 17th, 2019-present) (acquired from ???) # Super Wings (2015-present) (acquired from EBS) # Top Wing (2018-present) (acquired from Nick Jr.) # Thomas & Friends (Thomas & Friends: Big World, Big Adventures)(November 1st, 1997-February 27th, 2011; October 2018-present) (acquired from ITV, Cartoon Network UK, Nick Jr. UK and Channel 5) Live-action series # Dorothy the Dinosaur (2017-present) (acquired from the Australian Broadcasting Corporation) # Elmo's World (2005-2013, 2018-present) (acquired from the Public Broadcasting Service) # Emma! (2015-present) (acquired from the Australian Broadcasting Corporation) # Lachy! (2015-present) (acquired from the Australian Broadcasting Corporation) # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (2013-present) (acquired from the Australian Broadcasting Corporation) # Sesame Street (seasons 39-present) (August 11th, 2008-present) (acquired from the Public Broadcasting Service) # Wiggle Town (2016-present) (acquired from the Australian Broadcasting Corporation) # Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (2017-present) (acquired from the Australian Broadcasting Corporation) Co-productions Animated series # Peg + Cat (October 7th, 2013-present, as an American co-production with 9 Ate 7 Productions, 9 Story Media Group and The Fred Rogers Company) # Shimmer and Shine (2015-present, as an American co-production with Nickelodeon Productions) (animated) Upcoming programming Future programs coming to Treehouse; Television series # Mr. King (Fall 2019)3 # P.U.R.S.T. Agent Binky (Autumn 2019) Returning programming * Doodlez (July 12th, 2019) TV specials and movies Former programming These are the former television shows that have been broadcast on Treehouse TV as "reruns of ended series" and didn't return for the past few years as of March 28th, 2019. # 101 Dalmatians: The Series (November 1st, 1997-June 10th, 2000) (animated) # 1, 2, 3, Let's Explore with Natalie and Danny! (July 18th, 2006-November 14th, 2017) (animated) # 3, 2, 1... It's Playtime In Playworld (September 14th, 2003-June 9th, 2009) (animated) # 3, 2, 1... Let's Go! (2008-2012) (live-action) # 3rd & Bird (June 4th, 2008-July 31st, 2010, August 1st, 2010-January 1st, 2013) (animated) # 4 Square (January 6th, 2003-December 28th, 2007, December 29th, 2007-September 6th, 2015) (live-action) # 4 Square Adventures (February 7th, 2005-December 31st, 2015) (animated) # 64 Zoo Lane (February 18th, 1999-2001) (animated) # A Gummy's Life (April 28th, 2003-May 9th, 2008, May 10th, 2008-April 14th, 2012) (animated) # A Walk In Your Shoes (July 27th, 2003-August 18th, 2010) (live-action) # The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (October 15th, 2010-January 9th, 2012, January 10th, 2012-2014) (animated) # The Adventures of Dibby and Kokona Haruka (January 3rd, 2005-August 11th, 2008, August 12th, 2008-September 19th, 2017) (animated) # The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (November 1st, 1997-2000) (live-action) # The Adventures of Iro ''(September 1st, 2008-July 13th, 2018) (animated) # ''The Adventures of Little Audrey ''(August 1st, 2002-December 31st, 2002) (animated) # ''The Adventures of Massey Ferguson ''(February 1st, 2002-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # ''The Adventures of Natalie and Danny ''(April 7th, 2003-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # ''The Adventures of Paddington Bear ''(November 1st, 2000-April 25th, 2008) (animated) # ''The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (November 1st, 1997-October 11th, 1998) (live-action) # Albert's Stuff (February 19th, 2008-December 4th, 2009, December 5th, 2009-August 14th, 2016) (animated) # Alexis, One Smart Friend of Yure's ''(September 10th, 2003-February 27th, 2011) (live-action and animated) # ''Allegra's Window (November 1st, 1997-2000) (live-action) # Anatole (October 3rd, 1998-June 28th, 1999, June 29th, 1999-2005) (animated) # ALVINNN!!! and the Chimpmunks (April 1st, 2016-November 13th, 2018) (animated) # Anime's Reading Station ''(April 20th, 2006-November 11th, 2009) # ''Angelina Ballerina (May 4th, 2002-2007) (animated) # Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (September 5th, 2009-November 13th, 2010, 2013) (animated) # Angelo Rules ''(April 27th, 2011-December 27th, 2011, July 10th, 2013-present) (animated) # ''Amazing Animals (1997-2003) (animated) # Animal Stories (1999-2006) (animated) # Ask the StoryBots (August 12th, 2016-March 8th, 2019) # Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (March 24th, 2002-October 12th, 2007) (animated) # Anthony Ant (February 1st, 1999-April 11th, 1999, April 12th, 1999-June 22nd, 2009) (animated) # Ants in Your Pants (November 1st, 1997-2008) (live-action) # Archibald the Koala (September 4th, 1999-July 22nd, 2002) (live-action or animated) # Are We There Yet?: World Adventure (2007-2013) (live-action) # Arthur (November 1st, 1997-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # asdfmovie (August 10th, 2008-September 11th, 2008, September 12th, 2008-August 10th, 2018) (animated) # Ask Me (2007-2017) (live-action) # Awkward (January 21st, 2003-November 26th, 2017) (animated) # Babar (1997-2006; 2019-present) (animated) # Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2010-2015) (animated) # The Backyardigans (October 11th, 2004-May 31st, 2010, June 1st, 2010-September 3rd, 2018) (animated) # Bali (April 5th, 2005-March 28th, 2012) (animated) # Baeconator's Lucky Bacon House (June 4th, 2002-August 11th, 2012) (animated) # Barney & Friends (September 2003-November 2012) (live-action) # Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (April 26th, 2008-September 16, 2015) # Bear in the Big Blue House (November 1st, 1997-August 2006) (live-action) # Beezoo's Attic (2001-2003) (live-action) # Before You Eat the Apple (May 19th, 2000-January 3rd, 2003, January 4th, 2003-May 11th, 2013) (animated) # Being Ian ''(January 1st, 2005-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # ''The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006, 2007-2009) (animated) # Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (2008-2012) (animated) # Biba Bear (November 2nd, 1998-July 31st, 2003) (animated) # Biba's Adventures ''(January 14th, 2012-August 25th, 2016) (animated) # ''The Big Comfy Couch (November 1st, 1997-February 27th, 2011) (live-action) # Big and Small (2008-2015) (live-action) # The Bittles (2003-2008) (live-action) # Biz Kid$ (January 6th, 2008-June 20th, 2017) # Blips (2005-2007) (live-action and animated) # Blue's Clues (1998-2006; 2016-2017; April 2019-present) (live-action) # Blue's Room (2004-2007) (live-action) # Bob the Builder (April 3rd, 2000-January 16th, 2010) (animated) # Boblins (2004-2011) (animated) # Boohbah (2003-2006) (animated) # Brambly Hedge (2000-2004) (animated) # Between the Lions (April 3rd, 2000-September 15th, 2013) (live-action) # Busytown Mysteries (September 22nd, 2007-November 9th, 2010, November 10th, 2010-August 14th, 2014) (animated) # Bully Dance (February 9th, 2001-February 10th, 2001, March 7th, 2003 (premiere of Yure and You series 1 episode1)-March 8th, 2003, February 26th, 2011-February 27th, 2011) # Caillou (Teletoon running period: September 15th, 1997-September 23rd, 2008 (Treehouse TV running period: September 11th, 2010-2017) (animated) # The Care Bears Family (1997-2003) (animated) # Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2012-2015) (animated) # The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (September 14th, 2001-December 19th, 2012) (animated) # Chad's Book Factory (January 30th, 2003-July 2005, July 2005-February 27th, 2012) (animated) # Cherry and the Toads (April 28th, 2003-August 18th, 2016, August 19th, 2016-January 2nd, 2017) (animated) # Chop Chop Ninja (2005 version) (September 14th, 2005-October 27th, 2012, October 28th, 2012-November 11th, 2015) (animated) # Chop Chop Ninja Challenge (2005 version) (January 14th, 2005-September 21st, 2012, September 22nd, 2012-February 22nd, 2014) (animated) # Chuggington (2008-2015) (animated) # Clangers (2015-2017) (animated) # Cody's World (April 14th, 2009-July 18th, 2015) (animated) # Come Outside (1997-2001) (animated) # Connie the Cow (2004-2011) (animated) # Corduroy (2000-2011) (animated) # The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures (November 1st, 1997-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # Crazy Quilt (November 1st, 1997-February 27th, 2011) (live-action) # Cubeez (2000-2006) (animated) # Curious Buddies (2005-2009) (live-action) # Deko Boko Friends (2002-2011) (animated) # Digby Dragon (2016-2017) (animated) # Dino Babies (1999-2005) (animated) # Dinosaur Train (September 7th, 2009-February 20th, 2017) (animated) # Dinopaws (2014-2017) (animated) # Dog and Duck (2001-2005) (live-action) # Dog City (November 13th, 2001-July 4th, 2003) (animated) # Design Squad (December 4th, 2007-February 27th, 2013) (live-action) # The Dooley and Pals Show (July 22nd, 2001-November 11th, 2009) (live-action or animated) # Draco the Dragontamer (2004-2014) (animated) # Dragon (January 6th, 2004-December 28th, 2007, January 1st, 2008-June 30th, 2012) (animated) # Dragon Tales (September 7th, 1999-April 11th, 2006) (animated) # Ducq's Song Time! (January 1st, 2010-September 6th, 2010, September 7th, 2010-February 27th, 2016) (animated) # Ebb and Flo (2005-2010) (animated) # Elliot Moose (September 30th, 1998-December 4th, 2000, December 5th, 2000-February 27th, 2011) (live-action (beginning and ending) and animated (mid-way of episode) segments) # Eliza's Ingredients (2003-2014) (animated) # Elmo's World (2005-2013) (live-action) # Elmo the Musical (2013-2016) (live-action) # Erky Perky ''(September 7th, 2006-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # ''Eureeka's Castle (1997-2003) (live-action) # Faith of Fifi (2007-2013) (animated) # Farzzle's World (2002-2011) (animated) # Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (May 28th, 2006-March 19th, 2013) (animated) # Fifi and the Flowertots (January 14th, 2008-June 15th, 2012) (animated) # Fireman Sam (2009-2012) (animated) # Flatmania (June 7th, 2004-November 11th, 2008) (animated) # Fluffy Gardens (December 28th, 2007-May 30th, 2017) (live-action or animated) # Franklin (August 24th, 1998-October 6th, 2003, October 7th, 2003-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # Franklin and Friends (March 4th, 2011-2013, 2013-2015) (animated) # Franny's Feet (July 8th, 2003-April 10th, 2010, April 11th, 2010-September 16th, 2015) (animated) # The Fresh Beat Band (2009-2016) (live-action) # Fresh Beat Band of Spies (June 15th, 2015-September 8th, 2017) (animated) # Fudsim and Stacey Show ''(April 12th, 2009-September 14th, 2014) (animated) # ''Funneh Loses The Funhouse (Funneh's Funhouse special film) (first showing: January 3rd, 2004, returns: September 17th, 2004 and July 27th, 2007) # Funneh's Funhouse (April 28th, 2002-November 21st, 2003, November 22nd, 2003-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # Funky Valley (2004-2010) (animated) # Gang Beasts (January 3rd, 2005-March 12th, 2009, March 13th, 2009-June 10th, 2013) (animated) # George Shrinks (2000-2011) (animated) # Global Grover (2005-2010) (live-action) # Grandma, Look What I Found! (November 1st, 1997-2001) (live-action) # Grandpa's Garden (2001-2007) (animated) # Granny School (November 28th, 2003-September 7th, 2005, September 8th, 2005-September 16th, 2014) (animated) # Groundling Marsh (September 1st, 2004-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # Go Jetters (2016-2017) (animated) # Guess with Jess (2009-2013; 2016-2017) (animated) # Gullah Gullah Island (November 1st, 1997-2002) (live-action) # Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2017) (animated) # Henry's Cat (1998-2001) (animated) # Hilltop Hospital (1999-2002) (animated) # The Hoobs (2001-2004) (live-action) # Hotpaws (1999-2003) (live-action or animated) # The Huggabug Club (1998-2001) (live-action or animated) # I Can Do It! (1998-2000) (live-action) # If the World Were a Village (2006-2009) (animated) # Igloo-Gloo (1998-2004) (live-action) # In the Night Garden (2007-2014) (live-action) # Imagination Movers (September 6th, 2008-November 13th, 2017) (live-action) # Iris, the Happy Professor (1997-1999) (live-action or animated) # It's Itsy Bitsy Time! (1999-2001) (live-action and animated) ## The Animal Shelf ''(1999-2001) (animated) ## ''Charley and Mimmo ''(1999-2001) (animated) ## ''Tom and Vicky (1999-2001) (animated) # Jackaroo & Friends (March 11th, 2003-April 24th, 2006, April 25th, 2006-May 11th, 2015) (animated) # Jack's Big Music Show (December 29th, 2006-December 29th, 2009) (animated) # Jane and the Dragon (September 14th, 2016-Summer 2017) (animated) # Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (September 16th, 2006-December 31st, 2010) (animated) # Jay Jay the Jet Plane (1999-2006) (animated) # Judy & David's Boombox (1997-2003) (live-action) # Jelly Jamm (July 18th, 2012-September 5th, 2015) (animated) # Kavra and Friends (January 3rd, 2005-December 23rd, 2015) (animated) # Kipper (1997-2003) (animated) # Kleo the Misfit Unicorn (1997-2000) (animated) # The Koala Brothers (2003-2009) (animated) # Kyle and Kyleigh (June 23rd, 2002-December 27th, 2014, December 28th, 2014-September 16th, 2017) (animated) # Lalaloopsy (2013-2015) (animated) # Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1997-2001) (live-action) # Lomax, the Hound of Music (October 6th, 2008-January 16th, 2010) (live-action) # The Land Before Time (2007-2009) (animated) # Land O' Hands (2000-2003) (live-action) # LazyTown (2004-2011) (live-action) # Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles (May 12th, 2005-April 12th, 2012, April 13th, 2012-July 28th, 2016) (live-action episodes: S1 E1 to S4 E1-41, 47-52 animated episodes: S4 E41-46) # Little Bear (1999-2009) (animated) # Little Grey Rabbit (2000-2004) (live-action or animated) # Little People (2000-2008) (animated) # Little Star (1997-2000) (live-action and animated) # Louie (2006-2008) (animated) # Luna and Cozy (May 11th, 2009-December 27th, 2012, December 28th, 2012-2015) (animated) # Luna and Cozy's Game Time! (September 15th, 2009-November 27th, 2015) (live-action) # Madeline (1998-2007) (animated) # Mack & Moxy (February 5th, 2016-March 11th, 2019) (animated) # Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (August 26th, 2000-June 9th, 2002, June 10th, 2002-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # The Magic Key (2000-2003) (animated) # Maisy (2002-2007) (animated) # Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (September 7th, 2007-August 31st, 2017) (live-action) # Manon (2008-2012) (animated) # Make Way for Noddy (2003-2007) (animated) # Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2011) (animated) # Max the Cat (1997-2005) (animated) # MeepCity ''(January 3rd, 2008-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # ''Miffy and Friends (2003-2008) (animated) # Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (November 1st, 1997-January 16th, 2018) (live-action) # Mighty Machines (1997-2009) (live-action) # Mike the Knight (2011-2018) (animated) # Minecraft Mods ''(January 1st, 2006-January 30th, 2015) (animated) # ''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (September 7th, 2004-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # Mister Maker (2007-2012) (live-action) # Martha Speaks (September 1st, 2008-November 18th, 2017) # The Mole Sisters (as a new show aside Tipi Tales for the Spring Cleaning schedule, 2002-2011) (animated) # Moona and Me (April 17th, 2000-June 3rd, 2008, June 4th, 2008-March 11th, 2013) (animated) # Moona's Minis (April 17th, 2000-June 3rd, 2008, June 4th, 2008-March 11th, 2013) (animated) # Mopatop's Shop (1999-2006) (animated) # My Bedbugs (2004-2005) (live-action or animated) # My Friend Rabbit (October 4th, 2007-2008, 2008-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # My Special Book (2000-2006) (live-action) # Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2008-2017) (animated) # Nini's Treehouse (2000-2005) (live-action) # Noah and the Forces of Sarcasm (January 14th, 2003-May 19th, 2013, May 20th, 2013-September 14th, 2017) (animated) # Noddy (2000-2003) (animated) # Nolyn's World ''(December 25th, 2003-July 13th, 2016) (animated) # ''Nouky and Friends (2008-2011) (animated) # Odd-Jobbers (2007-2011) (animated) # Olivia (2009-2014) (animated) # Oobi (2003-2006) (live-action) # Open Sesame (November 1st, 1997-2001) (live-action) # Oswald (2003-2007) (animated) # Pablo the Little Red Fox (2000-2002) (animated) # Papa Beaver's Storytime (1997-1999) (animated) # Percy the Park Keeper (1999-2000) (animated) # Pecola (September 3rd, 2001-September 18th, 2002, September 19th, 2002-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # Peter Rabbit (2012-2016) (animated) # Pet Squad (2000-2006) (live-action) # Pingu (1997-2003) (animated) # Pirates! (1997-2002) (animated) # Play With Me Sesame (April 1st, 2002-2012) (live-action) # Pocket Dragon Adventures (1997-1999) (animated) # Pocoyo (January 7th, 2005-February 27th, 2011) (animated, seasons 1 and 2 only) # Postman Pat (2000-2012) (animated) # The Puzzle Place (1997-2000) (live-action) # Pumper Pups (1997-2001) (animated) # Rainbow Fish (2001-2003) (animated) # Ratty Catty (April 9th, 2000-September 11th, 2008) (animated) # Roary the Racing Car (2008-2012) (animated) # Reading Rainbow (November 1st, 1997-February 27th, 2011) (live-action) # Roblox 4 Square ''(January 3rd, 1998-November 15th, 2015) # ''Roblox Family ''(February 15th, 2004-April 28th, 2007, April 29th, 2007-March 28th, 2012) (animated) # ''Roblox Friends ''(February 7th, 2007-February 16th, 2009, February 17th, 2009-July 28th, 2015) (animated) # ''Rolie Polie Olie (1999-2012) (animated) # Roll Play (2006-2013) (live-action) # Raggs (April 26th, 2008-January 16th, 2017) (live-action) # Royale High (May 11th, 2005-December 25th, 2007, December 26th, 2007-January 7th, 2016) (animated) # Rubbadubbers (2003-2010) (animated) # Ruffus the Dog (1998-1999, 1999-February 27th, 2011) (live-action) # Rupert (1997-2000) (animated) # SeeMore's Playhouse (2007-2008) (live-action or animated) # Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004) (animated) # Shining Time Station (1997-2001) (live-action) # Sid the Science Kid (September 1st, 2008-March 25th, 2013) (animated) # Super Why (September 3rd, 2007-May 12th, 2016) (animated) # Signing Time! (November 4th, 2007-February 27th, 2011) (live-action) # Splash and Bubbles (November 23rd, 2016-December 31st, 2018) (animated) # Size Small (1998-2000) (live-action) # Spider! (1997-1999) (live-action or animated) # Spot the Dog (1997-2000) (live-action or animated) # St. Bears Doll's Hospital (1998-2001) (live-action) # Strawberry Shortcake (2003-2009) (animated) # Teletubbies (1998-2002) (live-action) # This is Daniel Cook (2004-2011) (live-action) # This is Emily Yeung (2006-2011) (live-action) # This is Scarlett & Isaiah (2013-2018) (live-action) # Thomas and Friends (classic series) (November 1st, 1997-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # Tickety Toc (April 23rd, 2012-July 30th, 2018) (animated) # Timmy Time (2009-2013) (animated) # Timothy Goes to School (2000-2009) (animated) # Tipi Tales (arrived with The Mole Sisters as part of the Spring Cleaning schedule in 2002, finishing; 2009) (live-action) # Tobi! (2010) (animated) # Today's Special (1997-2001) (live-action or animated) # Toopy & Binoo (Season 1 episodes and season 2 mini-movie episodes only) (January 3rd, 2005-2018) (animated) # Toopy & Binoo and You! (September 7th, 2006-August 12th, 2009, August 13th, 2009-February 27th, 2011) (animated) # Toopy & Binoo: Funny Friends (September 7th, 2006-July 28th, 2011, July 29th, 2011-September 9th, 2015) (animated) # Toopy & Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (April 7th, 2013-2016) (live-action) # Toopy & Binoo World (June 10th, 2007-July 14th, 2011, July 15th, 2011-December 4th, 2013) # Toot & Puddle (2008-2011) (animated) # The Toy Castle (2000-2010) (live-action) # The Electric Company (November 1st, 1997-February 27th, 2011) (live-action) # Treetown (November 1st, 1997-2001, 2001-February 27th, 2011) (live-action) # TroTro (December 25th, 2004-December 29th, 2009) (animated) # Trucktown (September 6th, 2014-2018) (animated) # Turtle Island (1999-2002) (live-action or animated) # Tweenies (2000-2003) (live-action or animated) # VeggieTales (1998-2012) (animated) # Wallykazam! (2014-2018) (animated) # Wanna Play? (2000-2003) (live-action) # Waybuloo (2009-2014) (animated) # Word Party (July 8, 2016-October 6, 2017) # The Way Things Work (2002-2010) (live-action or animated) # Wee 3 (January 30th, 2001-June 1st, 2002, June 2nd, 2002-February 27th, 2011) (live-action) # Whoopi's Littleburg (2005-2007) (live-action) # The Wiggles (original series) (1997-2013) (live-action) # Ted Sieger's Wildlife (2007-2009) (live-action or animated) # Whippy's World (July 11th, 2000-June 22nd, 2013) (live-action and animated segments) # Wilbur the Cow (2007-2009) (live-action and animated segments) # Wilf, the Witch's Dog (2002-2003) (live-action or animated) # Wimzie's House (1999-2003) (live-action) # The Wonder Pets! (2006-2017) (animated) # The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (1998-2000) (animated) # The WotWots (2009-2015) (animated) # Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2012) (animated) # The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1997-2000) (live-action) # Wumpa's World (2001-2006) (live-action) # WordWorld (September 3rd, 2007-January 17th, 2011) (animated) # Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007-2015) (live-action) # Yure and You (March 7th, 2003-May 17th, 2013, May 18th, 2013-May 28th, 2016) (animated) # Yure's Fairy School (January 1st, 2005-April 2010, April 2010-November 14th, 2014) (animated) # Yure's Room (July 27th, 2006-August 18th, 2008, August 19th, 2008-September 21st, 2016) (animated) # Yure's Space Adventures (February 27th, 2005-October 11th, 2008, October 12th, 2008-September 29th, 2016) (animated) # Yure's Spy School (June 27th, 2008-September 19th, 2012, September 20th, 2012-July 30th, 2016) (animated) # Zack & Quack (2014-2017) (animated) # Zigby (2008-2014) (animated) # Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) (live-action) Category:Lists Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:Treehouse TV Episodes